Harry Potter and the Missing 19 years
by kiarwyn13
Summary: this is my version of the 19 years chapter one. Harry Potter belongs to JK anything new to the story and plot belongs to me. but most to JK. pairing and other various things accoriding to pottermore also. has H/g and R/her. rating K


Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back into the castle, silence falling as they entered. Every person was bloody and cold, fifty or so bodies lay on the hard stone floor motionless. Darkness began to shadow the castle and small chatter was beginning. Eventually, people began to surround the trio, throwing them all sorts of questions, seeing that Harry did not wish to answer questions right now, Luna nudged Professor McGonagall who stood where the owl podium had once been. She ordered silence and silence was served, every eye in the room turned towards her. "Tonight you will all sleep here," her formal, high pitched voice rang out, echoing loudly of the walls of the castle that still stood. "Common room and dormitory door have been opened, please make yourselves feel welcome. Tomorrow, we can repair our beloved Hogwarts."

The noise levels rose as the Professor stepped down; Harry looked around for his friend but could not see them through the sea of people. He really wanted to find Ginny, to talk to her, to just see her but figuring it was pointless to try considering the masses of people, he slipped out the back and jogged down the stairs towards the lake. It seemed to take much longer than usual to get down there because of the obstacle course left by the rubble. There was a tree by the lake that was still standing, it was a tree that he and Ginny had picnicked under multiple times during his sixth year, together they had laughed, they had cried and they had talked. Moving towards the tree he saw a figure sitting by the tree, it was noticeable that the figure had long blazing hair and Harry knew it was Ginny. He began to run towards her, she in turn heard his footsteps and began to run towards him. When their bodies collided, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, he run his hands through her soft hair, her arms nestled around his neck and their feet shuffled with every movement. To Harry it seemed like hours were passing by but his time had stopped and everything that is and was, was Ginny, her soft skin bushed against him and he did not know how he could have lived without her for so long. They broke apart abruptly, when they heard footsteps coming down the hill. The footsteps came closer and closer until standing around them were Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. All of them had though to come to the same place, a place where no one else but them were, a place where they could talk about the events of the past year without being interrupted by curious second years or worrying parents. Both Ginny and Harry looked down to the ground, realizing the awkwardness of the moment, Luna distracted the attention from them by saying, "I wonder if my Daddy has heard its over yet, news travels fast, apparently Profess-, I mean Umbridge has already found out and has fled the ministry." Her voice, as usual was soft and dreamy, Harry had to wonder if she knew what she was saying or weather she just said random things, he was however, thankful that this dreaminess had drawn the attention of him and Ginny. Neville, who looked as if he had been wondering something for quite some time said, "So Harry, what have you been doing all year?"

Harry tried to reply but his voice had become crisp, clearing his throat he said, "Searching for horcruxes, as soon as we destroyed all of them, then we could finally destroy him."

"Why Harry?" Ginny asked, the question seemed obvious to everyone, except Harry who knew she was not asking about the horcruxes but about why he had left her. When they four others realized the sudden change of subject, they began to move down the lake so Harry and Ginny could talk alone. The pair walked the opposite direction to the other four: Harry clasped Ginny's hand tightly and stopped walking right in front of her. Ginny had been taller than Harry at the start of the year, but now it seemed that he had caught up again. "I had to keep you safe Ginny, I told you that when we broke up."

"I know what you said but I don't understand why." Ginny's voice was soft but hurt.

"Voldemort knew things, he could get inside my mind, if he knew that you and I were to together, he would have used you to draw me to him. He would have known that I would come because of how much I care for you and you could have gotten so hurt by that, I was only trying to protect you."

Ginny said nothing in reply but rest her head on his chest, he kissed her forehead and the pair kept on walking down the lakeside together. Sometimes, words were not needed. Sometimes the best way to tell someone something is to not say anything at all.


End file.
